ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious
Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious takes place betwhen Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest For Booty and Ratchet & Clank Future: 2 (working title) Story: Ratchet is on his way to Breegus Nebula to free Clank from Dr. Nefarious and The Zoni, when Apelion gets shot down over planet Marcadia. Capital City, Maracadia Ratchet and Apelion crashes in Capital City on planet Marcadia witness a huge battle betwhen the Galactic Rangers and Dr. Nefarious` forces. Ratchet joins the battle and together with the Galactic Rangers, he manages to defeat Nefarious` forces. The galactic president tells him that Nefarious has created many new Bio-Bliborators and will attack Bogon and Solana with them. Ratchet says that he is going to destroy the Bio-Bliborators and then find Clank. Then Talwyn Apogee lands on Maracadia and says that she is willing help Ratchet to destroy the Bio-Bliborators. Ratchet and Talwyn gets the coordinates for planet Lyx. Generator Site, Aracadia Talwyn and Ratchet lands on Aracadia. It's an enormus moon. They need to fight Giant Klunk again and then take out Generator X9, who controls the force-field who protects planet Lyx. When they tries to detroy it, it transforms into a giant robot. Klunk survives the fight against Ratchet and Talwyn, but is badely injuried. Enemies: *Nefarious troopers *Giant Klunk *Hover Bots *Nefarious` Elite Guards *Nefarious Meches *Generator X9 Suromnac Asteroid Belt The Suromnac Asteroid Belt is controlled by Dr. Nefarious and you have to fight your way through it. Nefarious` base, Lyx Talwyn and Ratchet lands on planet Lyx. There they meet the Smuggler who wants to trade 3 Lyxian Leviathan Souls with a Hacker. Use the hacker to hack into Nefarious` base and inside the base you have to destroy two Nefarious Meches. Then you downloads the co-ordinates for Tyrranosis. Enemies: *Lyxian Leviathans *Nefarious troopers *Nefarious Meches Annhianalation Nation, Station Q9 There is only one optional challange on Annhialation Nation in this fictional game; "Win all challanges". It's the same challenges as in Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal, except from the spesial weapon challanges. (Like "whip it good"). Enemies: *Gladiators *Ninjas *Scorpio *The Terrible Two *Spinnig blade things Robonoid Factory, Tyrranosis Ice HQ, Koros On Koros, Ratchet and Talwyn meets Ice Nefarious for the wery first time. Ratchet belived that it was the real Dr. Nefarious, just modified. But later hed understood that it was not. You don't fight Ice Nefarious, you just talk to him an he throws you and Talwyn into an underground cave. Ice Nefarious leaves the planet and you have to fight your way out of the cave and follow after him to planet Aquatos. Enemies: *Nefarious troopers *Soldier Bots *Drone Bots *Thyrranoids *Noid Commanders *"Robonoids" *Drophyd Killers Nefarious` Top Secret Base, Aquatos It's the same base as Nefarious used in Up Your Arsenal, but with a lot of security upgrades. Tawyn and Ratchet gets into the base. Ice Nefarious and Klunk`s base, Venantonio Metropolis, Kerwan The Icecruiser Megapolis, Engarko Ratchet and Talwyn follows Ice Nefarious to Megapolis. There they witness the destruction of the huge city and attack by the Bio-Bliborators. Ratchet and Talwyn needs to destroy the Bio-Bliborators before the entire population get tured into robots. There they also faces the blue ameboids for the wery first time. Ratchet and Talwyn has to destoy 5 Bio-Bliborators on this planet. Ice HQ ,Koros (second visit) Bio-Bliborator Factory, Tetaleria Weapons *Laserblaster - Magma Laserblaster *74 KA - KA 47 *Laserturret Launcher - Megalaerturret Launcher *OmniWrench Millennium 12 *R.Y.N.O. X *Jafayno - Salayno *Firebug`s Friend - The Infernostarter Vehicles *Aphelion *The Hedgehog Characters Good Guys *Clank (only seen in a few cameos) *Ratchet *Aphelion *The Smuggler *Talwyn Apogee Bad Guys *Ice Nefarious *Dr. Nefarious *Lawrence Bosses *Ice Nefarious *Klunk *Generator X9 Mini-bosses *Lyxian Leviathans *Nefarious Meches *blue ameboids *Bio-Bliborator Meches (space combat) Combat Devices *The Groovitron *The Digger *The Transmorpher *Mr. Zurkon *The Doomdog Armor *Peacemaker Armor *Carbon-carbon Armor *Snaggleskin Gadgets Hand Items *Hypershot *Hacker *OmniWrench Millennium 12 Foot Items *Grindboots *Gravityboots *Chargeboots Se Also *''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Monsterpedia Category:Games